Makeshift Fort
by Ashinan
Summary: It was universally known that Light Yagami enjoyed sleep. It was also universally known that L really didn’t care.


**A/N:** No, this is not an **Abyssal Heart** update. But, this is an idea that has been festering in my mind every time I try to do Chemistry. And it has got to be the shortest oneshot I have ever written. Not even a thousand words! I basically thought it up at school, while listening to **Dancing** mumble incoherent things in her sleep ((pokes her)). Thus the reason for the sleep based theme.

**SPOILERS:** This story contains L's true name. Sorry!

* * *

**Makeshift Fort**

It was universally known that Light Yagami enjoyed sleep.

However, as Light once more felt sleep being feverishly yanked from his grasping and whining fingers, he realized that one rather annoying insomniac had failed to receive the memo. Sighing, his eyes fluttered open and he absently scratched at his stomach as he stared blankly at the ceiling. However, his gaze was suddenly drawn to the contours of his stomach, which, oddly enough, was void of the blanket he was sure he had covered himself with.

Head lolling to the side, Light gazed vacantly at the mound of blankets and pillows that had taken over a good portion of the bed he was sleeping on. Groaning, he dragged both hands over his face before shifting about until he was on his stomach and facing the soft fortress. A blue hued light emitted from cracks in the folds and Light struggled to his knees. Eyeing the fort, he felt his face flush with indignation as he noted his blanket completing the elaborate bastion.

His hands grasped the soft material and he tore it off. Blue light flared, momentarily blinding him. Rubbing fervently at his eyes to clear the blasted black dots away, Light focused his russet gaze upon the blinking insomniac that was mirroring his actions.

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"Ryuuzaki – _three times_."

The detective frowned, running a thin thumbnail back and forth across his lips. Light focused on this action before giving a disgruntled sigh and wrapping his blanket about his naked shoulders.

"Whatever do you mean, Light-kun?"

"Just – never mind."

Light rolled his eyes before turning away and flopping onto his stomach, effectively wrapping the blanket about his body. But, even as he began the proverbial 'counting of sheep' he felt an insistent tugging at the base of his spine.

"Ryuuzaki, cut it out."

The tugging ceased for five more jumping sheep before it began again. Light bit back a hissing groan and rolled over, hand snaking out to catch the pale wrist pulling at his blanket.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"_Cut it out_."

"Yes, Light-kun."

Light eyed him before allowing another annoyed sigh to escape his lips. Once more he rolled over, continuing his fervent wish for sleep. Instead, he was promptly dumped onto the floor within five minutes. Blinking, his mind tried to recall exactly how he ended up on the cold carpet. He sat up and russet locked with ebony. Neither male dared look away, or blink. Then, L held up Light's blanket in triumph before disappearing from view.

"Ryuuzaki!" Light stood, marching around to L's side of the bed just as the detective covered his fort once more with Light's blanket. Knowing that he would lose precious hours of sleep playing 'steal-the-blanket-only-to-have-it-stolen-back' game, Light promptly tore off the top blanket.

Staring down at the glowering detective, Light began to shift and move blankets and pillows out of the way. Alarmed, L made a soft noise of disbelief before carefully placing his laptop outside of his soft castle and shoving pillows and blankets back into place. Light caught his wrists and stared into those angered ebony orbs before dropping a light kiss on his partially opened mouth. L, stunned, didn't move as Light continued to pile the comforters and pillows back into a suitable sleeping area.

The detective seemed to shake off the surprise and asked, "Light-kun?"

"I'm cold, you're being annoying; it's a win-win situation."

"But Light-kun –"

"Go to sleep, Ryuuzaki."

"Light-kun, I am working. I see no reason to sleep as it takes away from the Kira case."

"Go to sleep, Ryuuzaki."

A sigh, followed by the older male reaching across Light and placing a soft kiss on his shoulder. He then turned and pulled the laptop from its resting place. His fingers danced across the keyboard and the room was plunged into blessed darkness. Light lay down, closing his eyes and curling his arms around his pillow. He felt L press up against him; pale arms wrapped about his stomach and soft hair pressed against his shoulder blade.

Content with the fact that he had convinced L to sleep, Light began his age old tradition of counting sheep. Within minutes, sleep came to him with open arms, wrapped him in a dreamless state and tossed him into the sea of slumber.

It was safe to say that Light had slept for just under an hour when an insistent tugging roused him from his dreams. Then, suddenly, he was tossed into empty space. An indignant squawk ripped from his throat as he fell heavily onto the carpeted floor. Blinking in surprise, he sat up and once more stared into the eyes of a smirking, raven-haired detective. L cocked his head slightly to the side before leaning down and tapping a pale finger on Light's nose. He then crawled backwards, holding up Light's comforter and pillow in victory.

"I win, Light-kun."

It was universally known that Light Yagami enjoyed sleep.

It was also universally known that L Lawliet really didn't care.

* * *

**A/N: **Excuse me, now. Ashinan needs sleeeeeeep ((yawns)).

Review...


End file.
